This Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in prostate cancer at the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center will support a multidisciplinary team of basic, clinical, and population science investigators to perform translational research directed at significantly reducing mortality from prostate carcinoma. Donald J. Tindall, Ph.D. will serve as the Principal Investigator. Michael M. Liebet, M.D. will serve as Co-Principal Investigator. The translational research objectives of the SPORE will be directed by six research projects: Project 1: Genetic Susceptibility in Prostate Cancer (Stephen N. Thibodeau, Ph.D., Michael L. Blute, M.D., Daniel J. Schaid, Ph.D., James R. Cerhan: M.D., Ph.D., Steven J. Jacobsen, M.D., Ph.D.) Project 2: Human Kallikreins as Novel Markers of Prostate Cancer (Charles Y.F. Young, George G. Klee, M.D., Ph.D. Donald J. Tindall, Ph.D., Michael Liebet, M.D.). Project 3: Biologic and Clinical Studies of the Over-represented 8q24 Region Associated with Prostate Cancer Progression (Robert B. Jenkins, M.D., Ph.D., Michael M. Liebet, M.D.). Project 4: An Immune-Based Therapeutic Approach for Prostate Cancer, (Esteban Celis, M.D., Ph.D., Patrick A. Burch, M.D.,). Project 5: Use of Fusogeoic Membrane Glycoproteins for Gene Therapy of Prostate Cancer (Richard G. Vile, Ph.D., Evanthia Galahis, M.D., Brian J. Davis, M.D., Torrance Wilson, M.D.). Project 6: Gene Therapy of Prostate Cancer using Radioactive Iodine (John C. Morris III, M.D., Brian J. Davis, M.D., Esteban Celis, M.D., Richard G. Vile, Ph.D.). Five core resources will support these research projects: Core 1: Administrative Core (Donald J. Tindall, Ph.D.). Core 2: Prostate Cancer Tissue Resource Core (John C. Cheville, M.D., Patrick Roche, Ph.D.). Core 3: Gene Discovery and Bioinformatics Core (George Vasmatzis, Ph.D., Stephen J. Itturria, Ph.D.). Core 4: Clinical Follow-up Core (Brian J. Davis, M.D., Mike Blute M.D., Patrick A. Burch, M.D., Thomas M. Pisansky, M.D.). Core 5: Biostatistics Core (Daniel J. Sargent, Ph.D., Susan Geyer, Ph.D., Erik J. Bergstrahl, M.S.). A Developmental Research Program has been established to explore opportunities for innovative research and a Career Development Program has been organized to facilitate young investigators to establish independence in prostate cancer translational research. The SPORE structure provides the ideal mechanism to focus and integrate the discovery efforts of investigators and to optimally utilize the clinical resources of the Mayo Clinic practice to make meaningful advances in the management of prostate cancer.